1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning system for cleaning air conditioning coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, exterior compressor coils of air conditioners have been cleaned with a garden hose or with high pressure water systems. The typical garden hose has a capacity of about 5 gallons per minute at about 60 psi and the high pressure washer systems have a capacity of about 1.5 to 5 gallons per minute at a pressure of about 1,200 to 4,000 psi. These systems take a relatively long time to clean the coils of large industrial compressor units.